


I Need Him

by notatallrefined



Series: Chris and Eleanor [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallrefined/pseuds/notatallrefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is all set up for a night at home alone. She has her wine, her vibrator, and her thoughts of her best friend Chris. When he calls and she drunkenly confesses that she wishes he were there with her, in her bed, well...smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Him

I don’t know which is worse, being unable to get him out of my head or not knowing if he felt the same way. When we met that Friday afternoon I was sure there was a spark between us. And there was, at least spark enough for us to develop a really wonderful friendship. It was a friendship full of laughter, movie nights, and him sneaking into the school library to see me whenever he was in town.

Chris was the kind of person who made everything better, just by smiling. Horribly cliche I realize, but it’s the truth. I just couldn’t get enough of him. While he was away filming or doing other important Hollywood things I felt like I was starving for him. His occasional texts and quick phone calls just weren’t enough. Then there was the masturbating. My masturbating, that is. Touching myself while looking at the few pictures on my phone of us together, listening to the sound of his voice in the voicemails I’d saved, reading our borderline flirty texts. And don’t even get me started with the filthy, disgusting fanfiction that existed on Tumblr. Thank you, fanfiction writers, for your perverted minds.

Sometimes I got off by just thinking about his arms, hands, and fingers. I was dying to run my hands along his veins, lick the hair on his knuckles, and feel his fingertips graze across my skin, leaving a trail of burning skin behind.

It was raining outside. Pouring rain really, and I had nothing better to do than strip off all my clothes, pour myself a glass of wine, and pull out my trusty vibrator. I reclined onto the pillows I’d stacked on the bed and turned the TV on, pressing play on the remote after scrolling to “Push”. After two glasses of wine my head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy since my dinner had consisted of only a few crackers with some cheese and a handful of grapes. This isn’t unusual since most of my Friday evenings were spent with me falling into bed and to sleep before eating hardly anything.

My right hand trailed down my stomach, ghosting across the soft skin, then I ran my fingers through the soft hair below. My eyes were glued to the screen, watching Chris’s body move like a finely tuned instrument and god I wanted to play that instrument. I leaned up to pour myself another glass of wine. I was already tipsy and knew one more glass would help me relax even more, and help me lose myself in my thoughts of Chris.

Right as the last drop of red liquid fell down my throat Chris’s face lit up the screen of my phone. Shit, he was calling me right now. While I was nearly drunk, alone in bed, and getting ready to touch myself while thinking about him. He had been so busy filming though that I didn’t dare miss the opportunity to hear his voice. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady myself I answered as I slid down into the sheets and pulled them up to cover myself.

I tried to answer the phone sounding like completely normal Ellie, I really did. But when the call connected I let a breathy sound that was way too close to a moan.

“Chris…”

“El? Were you sleeping?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. I was just…I was trying to relax. Long day.”

“Do you need me to let you go? I can go if you need me to. I just…it’d been so long since I talked to you last. I miss you.”

I took a moment to process what he’d just said. Chris had just told me that he missed me. He was calling me because he missed me.

“Are you still there?” he asked.

“I’m here. I was thinking about the part where you said you missed me,” I said, the s’s in ‘missed’ slurring a little.

“Are you sure you weren’t asleep? You sound like you were asleep.”

“Well no, I’m not asleep. It’s just that I think I’m a little bit drunk. Just a tiny bit though.”

Chris’s laughter echoed in my ears, making my cunt twitch at the sound. I wondered if I could touch myself as he talked without him realizing what I was doing. No, I couldn’t. I’m too drunk and wouldn’t be able to hold myself back when I came, and that would happen way too quickly if I touched myself while he was on the other end of the line.

“And what does it take for my favorite girl to get drunk alone on a Friday night? Wait, you are alone, right? There’s not some handsome man in your bed or anything?”

“Noooope,” I answered then giggled. I fucking giggled. That’s it, no more wine for me, the evil shit. Unable to stop myself I followed the heinous giggle by saying, “I wish you were though.”

My hand clapped over my mouth once I realized what I’d just said. Chris’s silence seemed to last an eternity and I checked the screen of my phone to make sure we were still connected.

“Shit, Ellie,” he finally said. “Christ, are you serious or is that the booze talking? Wait, you know what? Don’t answer that. Just…are you gonna remember this tomorrow? Telling me that?”

“Probably, since I’ve wanted you in my bed for the last two fucking years,” I answered. Well apparently I was going to confess my love while hammered and a giant pink dildo was laying on the pillow next to me. Ever the cultured lady.

To my surprise Chris let out a moan that caused my hand to slip down under the sheets and across my clit. “Fuck I hope this isn’t the booze talking. What did you have for dinner, beautiful?”

Chris knew I rarely ate dinner on Fridays, which is part of the reason why he had a habit of showing up at my place with take out and a movie those nights when he wasn’t away working.

“Cheese. Crackers. Wine. There was a lot of wine.”

“Do me a favor? Get that gorgeous ass into the kitchen and make yourself something to eat. Let’s see if we can sober you up a little before we continue this conversation.”

I stumbled from my bedroom into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, putting Chris on speaker phone and setting it down on the counter. Chris filled the time by telling me about his day on set while I shoved things around on the shelves, looking for anything that would resemble a meal and I could fix without burning my kitchen down in my inebriated state.

“Have you found anything yet? Maybe I should hang up and call you on Skype so I can help you look,” he suggested.

“That’d be a little difficult right now.”

“And why’s that?” Chris asked.

“Well for one, my laptop’s all the way over there in the living room…” I pointed to the coffee table a whole twenty feet away from me, as if he could see how far away it was. “Plus there’s the fact that I don’t really have any clothes on right now.”

“Goddammit, what the fuck are you trying to do to me? Break me?”

“Hold on a minute,” I told him as I reached around the back of the bathroom door, searching for my robe. Tying the belt on tight I made my way to the laptop and brought it to the kitchen counter. “Okay. Calling you.”

The call connected as I was leaning onto the counter right in front of the camera. Chris’s face filled the entire screen, his eyes bright and face sporting a gorgeous five o’clock shadow. The little lines I adored at the corners of his eyes eyes appeared as his face broke into a smile. “There you are. Hi, you.”

“Hello.”

“You’re beautiful, step back and let me see you.”

I stood and walked back towards the refrigerator then gave him a little spin, having to catch myself before falling. “Whoopsie!” I laughed.

“Oh my god, you’re too much,” Chris laughed. “Food. What’s in your refrigerator right now?”

“Umm, let’s see,” I said as I opened the door and leaned over, fully aware that my ass was right in front of the camera and therefore, in his face. “There’s cream cheese, some turkey lunch meat, an expired container of hummus, and oh! more wine!”

“No more wine right now, El! Do you have bread somewhere?”

“Mmm…” I said as my eyes scanned the kitchen. “Just bagels.”

“Perfect. Do you think you can toast one in the toaster without causing any collateral damage?” I turned to look at him over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him. “And I’ll take that as a yes. Okay, here’s what you do. Toast a bagel, smear that cream cheese on there, slap a shitton of lunch meat on it, then carry me over to the couch and eat. And water. Get a huge glass of water for me.”

“God, you’re so bossy,” I said as I started tossing things onto the counter.

“Oh, baby, you have no idea,” he said, my body betraying me as my knees buckled just slightly and I turned to see him staring into his laptop, an evil grin on his face.

Nearly an hour, two bagels, and three glasses of water later I was fully sober. The fact that Chris’s face was still on my laptop, telling me repeatedly how beautiful I looked had helped. Was this really happening? I couldn’t believe this was happening. I would wake up any minute in my bed, completely hungover, and the whole thing will have been a dream. This man-this incredible man-could have any woman he desired and he was choosing me. At least for right now.

“You’re looking more like sober my Ellie,” came his deep voice, bringing me back to reality.

“Completely sober. Except now I have to pee,” I told him. Chris and I had established an honest relationship where etiquette wasn’t exactly a concern and I wasn’t about to change that now.

Laughing he leaned back on the couch where he was sitting. “I have an idea, if you wanna play along. Take your laptop to your room, go pee while I get myself more comfortable here, and maybe when you come back to me you can lose the robe?”

I stood from the couch and grabbed my laptop then bolted for the bedroom.

“We’re not anxious now, are we?”

“Shut up, asshole. Give me five!” I shouted towards him as I tossed my laptop onto the bed then kicked the bathroom door shut. After flushing the toilet I washed my hands and splashed some cold water on my face then stared into the mirror. Do I really want to do this? Fantasy is one thing. Reality is another completely and this could change everything. Chris is the best friend I’ve had since moving to Sudbury and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to jeopardize that. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, his face the only thing I could see. I thought about the time I was sick and running a fever, how he showed up at my place with three different kinds of soup, medicine, and stayed with me the entire weekend. I thought about his kind heart, how he was always giving back and putting everyone else first. I thought about his incredible family, how they always welcomed me into their homes with open arms. How his mother gives me knowing smiles when she sees the way I look at Chris. Yes, it’s worth it. Shit was it worth it. I unknotted the sash of my robe, let it fall to the ground, and sauntered out of the bathroom.

Stopping just short of my bed I realized that I’d tossed the laptop right in front of the pillow where my vibrator was sitting. I turned the darkest shade of red humanly possible and looked down at the screen with only one eye open. Chris was sitting back on a pile of pillows, completely buck ass naked in all his glory, with a smirk on his face as he glanced down to the hot pink member that was fully charged and ready for what I thought would be a night in alone.

“I see you were gonna have some fun without me. Tell me, you naughty girl. Who were you planning on thinking about while you used that?”

Deciding to go all in I climbed onto the bed, my tits swinging as I leaned into the camera. “Oh, just some guy. Maybe a guy in uniform, or a muscle bound super hero. Even a really great friend with excellent bone structure and a hot ass would work. You don’t happen to know anyone who would fit that criteria, would you?”

Laughing Chris ran a hand through his what appeared to be freshly washed hair. It fell back down towards his eyes as he glanced up at me through his eyelashes.

“Look at you, being shy with me. It’s not because your clothes have disappeared, is it?” I asked coyly.

Chris shifted, his half hard cock bouncing as he did. I licked my lips, wishing it was in my throat.

“I’m never shy. Maybe a little nervous? Excited and happy, also trying to figure out how I can get out of filming for the rest of the weekend so I can fly home and fuck you senseless.”

“Shit,” I moaned. “Don’t tease me.”

“I would never. Stand up and let me see you. All of you.”

I stood from the bed and turned the laptop towards me then took a step back, my arms crossing over my stomach before I even realized I’d done it.

“All of you, please,” Chris begged.

I dropped my hands to my sides, my fists clenched. I understood why Chris wanted me to be sober before we…well…did this. But I found myself wishing that wine was still flowing through me right then.

“There no reason to hide any part of you, baby. You’re so gorgeous. Perfect even. I love those beautiful, full breasts. God I know they’ll feel so good in my hands, those perfect pink nipples on my tongue.” His hand was sliding down his chest to his stomach. I let mine wander to my neck, down the valley between my breasts. “Pinch those nipples for me, try to imagine it’s my hands on you.”

At the mention of Chris’s hands I nearly came right then and there. My fingers grabbed greedily at my nipples, pinching and twisting as my head fell back and my eyes slammed shut. I could hear Chris’s heavy breathing as he watched.

“Look at me, El. Don’t look away.” I lifted my head to see his hand lazily stroking his beautiful, thick cock which was now rock hard, his other hand softly cupping his heavy balls. “So perfect,” he whispered before biting his lip so hard I thought it would bleed.

“What now?” I asked, my hands moving down my stomach.

“Come closer. I want to see you touch that perfect pussy. Pinch your clit for me, think about me sucking it into my mouth.”

“Oh fuck,” I moaned as my fingers delved in, pinching and twisting.

“That’s a good girl. Look at how hard you make me. Christ, ahh.” His hand was moving faster now, his thumb stroking across his tip to gather the moisture there before running his fist back down. Up and down up and down, I couldn’t tear my eyes away. My fingers were moving faster now, too. My left hand reached up to pinch at my nipple again as a gasp left my lips.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded. “I want to see that vibrator buried inside your pussy. I need to see it, to watch and learn how you like it so I can destroy you when I get home.”

I crawled onto the bed then laid on my back, spread open for him to see. Testing the waters I slipped my fingers into my mouth and ran my tongue along them. Chris let out a noise that was almost inhuman. Kinky mother fucker, thank christ.

I picked up the vibrator and licked the tip before plunging it into my mouth, my eyes locked on his. He spit into his hand and went back to stroking. Up and down up and down. God I could come just from watching him and never touching myself once.

“Start slow,” he begged while pulling his hand away from his cock and running the pads of his fingers along his chest.

I switched it on to its lowest setting and ran it along my thigh first, then barely grazed my clit. “Ahh fuck!” I shouted as my back arched into the air.

“God, you could come without even touching yourself right now, couldn’t you? Don’t look away from me, baby. Watch me watch you.”

I hadn’t even realized my eyes were closed. When I opened them back Chris had scooted his laptop closer, his cock in full view, standing proud against his stomach, twitching and angry. “Fuck, Chris, I need to swallow your cock. I need…shit…I need it in my mouth. I need to taste you, I’ve been dying to taste you. I think all the fucking time about how good you must taste. Your cum, your sweat…”

He licked his palm then started pumping his fist again, even faster this time. “I’m gonna cum soon. Can you come with me? Please for fuck’s sake, shove that thing in your pussy as deep as you can. I need to see it buried inside you.”

I leaned back and shoved the vibrator deep inside, using my other hand to switch it to its highest setting. “Goddammit,” I moaned as I leaned up and grinded back down on it so I could feel the friction against my clit.

“Mmm yes, good girl. Now let me see you pump it in and out. Show me how wet you are for me.”

My pussy dripped onto the sheets below me as I pumped it in and out, just for him. It was all for him, everything was.

“Shit, baby. I’m almost there. God..shit…” he groaned.

I pulled the vibrator out and rubbed it against my clit, my fingers plunging deep inside me. “So close!” I shouted as the bed beneath me rocked with my hips.

“Oh fuck yes, baby. Just like that. Show me how wet you are.”

I continued rubbing the vibrator against myself as I pulled my fingers out, holding them up to the camera before licking them clean. My stomach was tightening, letting me know I was about to cum right as Chris’s cock began to twitch then cover his fingers with perfect long strings of cum. “Shiiiiiit,” he moaned.

My orgasm took over the second I saw his hand collecting the pearly white liquid and using it to rub even faster, his chest heaving, face flushed, and thighs twitching. I tried to stay relatively quiet for my neighbor’s sake, I really did. But before I could stop myself a strangled scream left my throat as my walls clenched around my fingers.

Chris was now leaning back, rubbing lazily, as he watched me cum for him, my eyes glued to his cock, still hard and now red, glistening with cum.

“Chris, I can’t…”

“I know. Fuck, if it’s this good when you’re miles away from me…I have a two day break in six days. I was planning on just relaxing here but no way in hell that’s happening now. Pick me up at the airport?”

“God yes.”

“Do me a favor and wear that little green dress you wore to that Christmas party last year. No panties, please. I might just eat that beautiful cunt before we even leave the parking lot.”

“Fuck,” I moaned. “You’re gonna destroy me.”

“Oh. I plan on it, baby.”


End file.
